


Eleanor & Theodora

by guesswhowasntinvited



Category: The Haunting of Hill House - Shirley Jackson
Genre: 1960s, F/F, Forbidden Love, Forehead Touching, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhowasntinvited/pseuds/guesswhowasntinvited
Summary: Eleanor is stressed out about more than just the house and Theodora does her best to comfort her.
Relationships: Theodora & Eleanor "Nell" Vance, Theodora & OFC, Theodora/Eleanor "Nell" Vance, Theodora/OFC
Kudos: 2





	Eleanor & Theodora

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “missing chapter” I wrote from the book The Haunting of Hill House by Shirley Jackson. This chapter would take place in between chapters 6 and 7.

On their way from the parlor back into their room, Eleanor kept her eye trained on the floor, face more stoic then Theo had ever seen it before. Theo would shift her gaze from Eleanor’s emotionless face to her hands fidgeting themselves and then to the floor and the maze in front of her. While Eleanor wore a mask of detachment, Theo’s face showed nothing but unrelenting concern. Concern for her companion, Nellie. Sweet, naive, Nellie.  


Finally, as they got back to their shared room, Eleanor broke her stoic facade and spoke at a speed that she didn’t even know was possible for her mouth to move at, for she had never said so many words in one string together.  


“Why?” Eleanor said, as she whipped her head around, shaking her head into her palms. “Why? Why? Why?! Why?! Why Theo. Why are they doing this to us! Why are they doing this to me! Who are they? I can’t take it anymore Theo, I really can’t take it. They are in my head. I’m telling you they are. Why is it always my name? What do they want from me? I have nothing to offer anyone! I want them out now. Do you hear them too, Theo? Are their voices in your head too? Messing with your mind? They make me feel crazy but you’re the one who makes me feel foolish! You are so far past confusing! More puzzling then this house could ever be!” Journey ends in lovers meeting. Is this the end of my journey, thought Eleanor. Is she the end?  


“Theo, do you love me?” Eleanor said as an unfamiliar feeling surged through her.  


Theo looked down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe. Then she examined the blue carpet and how eerily perfect it looked; not a crumb of a speck of dust lay in between the crevices of the carpet. Totally spotless. Theo avoided at all costs the burning gaze of Eleanor that she knew was upon her face. She didn’t want to answer that, she couldn't answer that. She has known the answer to that question since she opened the door of Hill House to see a face full of fright staring down at her from atop the staircase, though she never admitted them to herself. She knew why she could never admit those feelings that ate away at her day by day, it was Amelia.  


“Nevermind. Forget I said that. It was a mistake. I knew- I just thought- I don’t- Forget it. Please.” Eleanor’s eyes started to brim with tears, as she had found to be a common occurrence as of lately. I guess she is not the end of my journey. But then why does it feel like it is? Theodora didn't even notice Eleanor’s clear embarrassment and tears, she was too consumed by her own thoughts. Amelia.  


Theo had been living with her companion, Amelia, for 4 years on October 31st. The day Theo left for Hill House was the same day her and Amelia had gotten into their biggest fight since their time knowing each other; this specific fight had been festering under the surface for years. Theo wanted to be open about their relationship to others but Amelia was scared at how the world would react for them, she wasn’t quite sure that the world outside was ready for them. Theo stored off and hadn't seen Amelia since the day she left.  


Theo looked back up to find a blotchy faced Eleanor staring intently into her own palms. The more Theo looked at Nellie, the more she realized that she could not ruin this sweet creature with her reckless personality. Nellie, who has done nothing in her life except for helping others and giving way to other peoples whims would never thrive with someone like herself. And how could Theo betray her companion. The one she hurt. The one who can never and will never stop loving. Theo had never been good at expressing her emotions, a trait she inherited from her father, but the one thing that she was sure of was how she felt for Amelia and how she felt about Nellie.  


Theo approached Nellie slowly, as if one wrong step would shatter Nellie into a million pieces. Theo extended her hand and touched Nellie’s cheek, as if she were holding the head of a newborn. Nellie immediately looked up upon the contact. They stood there for what felt like hours gazing into each other's eyes like their minds were one and they could communicate through the black hole in the center of their eyes.  


Finally Theo broke the silence; “You are not crazy Nellie.” Whenever Theo said her name, Eleanor’s belly felt like it was full of the same stars that her cup was full of as a child.  


Eleanor said nothing to this, she just stared back into Theo’s eyes. Her tears were finally starting to dry now and the corners of her mouth turned up the slightest bit. Theo noticed this and placed her other hand upon Nellie’s other cheek and brought their foreheads together. And that is where they stayed, connected, mind to mind, soul to soul, one.


End file.
